FastVariegation
' Rainbow Dash '''is a pegasus pony hailing from Cloudsdale. She was a student at the Junior Speedsters flight camp alongside one of her oldest friends, Gilda (whom she refers to as simply 'G'). She is currently working for Coronet Dram Matisse as a stagehoof. Her Twitter is @FastVariegation . Personality Rainbow Dash is somewhat reckless, but extremely loyal to her friends, even to possibly a fault. Quite often she will defend friends if another is arguing with them, and has a flaw in that she will sometimes take sides. She also takes the loss of a friend or fan very hard. Despite being something of a jerk, Dash does seem to remain to have good relations with a large percentage of ponies in Equestria . She is an adventurer keen on exploration, yet largely hasn't set hoof outside of Equestria besides the occasional trip to Appaloosa or Hedonism Island. Always ready for more, yet never up to actually do anything, Dash is pretty lazy and would rather spend time at home contradicting her adventurous personality, or joyflying around town. Dash is also something of an avid gamer, spending a lot of her free time at Cloudsdale Arcade. Skills/Tricks Dash has spent a large portion of her life dedicated to flying fast, and flying stylishly. While in Junior Speedsters, her flight instructor once called her out on being "too flashy", but "it had her name written all over it". Her skills in the air have to be seen to be believed, and she has also created a list of her tricks, naming each one seperately. Her final word in tricks is the aptly named Sonic Rainboom, in which she blasts past the speed of light, bending the spectrum behind her as she flies. A portion of her tricks can be seen below: *Brilliant Burst *Cloudsdale Corkscrew *Fantastic Filly Flash *Super Speed Strut *Buccaneer Blaze *Cloud Curver *Rainbow Finalé *Sonic Rainboom *Skyward Soar *Hookshot Hounder *Corkscrew Chaos *Rainblow Dry *SpinDash Despite having a plethora of tricks and a cocky personality, Dash is still subject to stage fright, and finds it exceptionally hard (albeit not entirely impossible) to pull off her best tricks well when onlooking audiences are around. Often, she finds that she can pull off a Rainboom to save a friend who is falling, but there has been - only one - other occasion in which she pulled it off without motivational aid. Trivia *She has her own PonyStation Network ID . *Dash has formed relationships via the ponynet with Sonic the Hedgehog and a Rainbow Dash from another world. *Not ''that kind of relationship. *Dash has an EVIL DARK SIDE that does EVIL THINGS mainly involving pyromania and explosions, you can blame Nightmare Moon for that. Turned her evil and stuff. But whatever. *Her literary skills are subject to debate of many ponies. The usage of the word "variegation" implies some knowledge of it or it could just be Twilight Sparkle telling her. *Her glasses may or may not be welded onto her face as a form of augmentation technology that exists in a time period way before it should. Blame any Doctor Whooves' you come across. Probably. *Dash has not in any way infiltrated Canterlot Castle with Stormy Skies at all. Ever. ...At all. ...Ever. *Headlined a major snowball fight in Manehattan in Summer alongside Cobalt Spark. They are now self-titled "Queens of Manehattan". *Dash has a vocal tick present in her iPony that records missing letter 'g's off from words, IE: "fallin' ". Likewise, her iPony picks up words like "gotta". *Dash is a regular listener to DJ-PON3's show. *Half of the time I think I wrote this too seriously. Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Mane 6 Category:Pegasus Master Race